bbdowntownfandomcom-20200215-history
Big Brother 15
Big Brother 15 was the fifteenth season of Big Brother Down Town. The season was confirmed by Channel 7 on December 5, 2015. Auditions were held from January 12, 2016, to March 10, 2016. The season premiered on May 22, 2016, and lasted for 98 days. On August 27, 2016, Gregory Taber was crowned the winner over Milly Schaffer and Amy Liston by a 5-4-0 vote. Tristan Sweeney was also voted as the season's fan favorite and won a $25,000 Fan Favorite Award. Fans and television critics generally express mixed to negative feelings about Big Brother 15. Many deride the season's housemates as being too passive about the game and willing to play it safe. The finale has also been a subject of criticism from fans and critics alike since there's sharp disagreement over whether or not Gregory deserved his win over Milly. Despite these setbacks, Big Brother 15 is generally considered to be a superior season than Big Brother 14, thus average viewership increased to 1.015 million viewers. Twists *'Immunity Challenge' - The Immunity Challenge made a return since last appearing in Big Brother 12. This twist makes its third overall appearance as a result. Prior to nominations being made, the housemates, with the exception of the Head of Household, would face off in a competition. The winner of the competition would receive Immunity and could not be nominated for eviction. *'The Savior' - Starting in Week Two, one housemate will be awarded the power of the Savior via a public vote. This power allows the housemate to save some from eviction after they have been nominated. The person with the Savior can only hold onto it for two weeks before it is given to someone else and it can only be used once by the person holding it. *'Twin Switches' - For the first time in show's history, a pair of twins would be switching places while inside the house. The two must survive being caught and survive being evicted. If the two manage to make it to the jury phase, they would be allowed to play the game together as two separate housemates. Leon Fitts and his brother Spencer Fitts had switched in and out of the house for three weeks, ending when Leon was evicted on Day 22. *'Finale Night Eviction' - For the fourth season in a row, the Finale Night Eviction makes an appearance. During the final week, before the final three is determined, the final four compete in a three-part Head of Household competition. The winner of the competition, the nominations, and the eviction will all take place on finale night, with the finale following soon afterwards. Housemates Voting History Food Competition Results *+ denotes the Head(s) of Household. Savior History Game History Week 1 After all of the housemates entered the house, the group took part in their first Head of Household competition, which was won by Serena Foster. The housemates were then informed of the season's twists: the Immunity Challenges, the pair of twins, and the Savior, a public-given power to save someone after they've been nominated. Week 2 Week 3 Week 4 Week 5 Week 6 Week 7 Week 8 Week 9 Week 10 Week 11 Week 12 Week 13 Week 14 Finale The Jury Category:Big Brother Seasons